The King of Padawans
by spirithp
Summary: Adventures of a pranking Obiwan and friends!it gets better, belive me! New chapter up!
1. A King is born

The King of Padawans

Umm ok, this is my first fanfic!ive written other stories, but never put them on fanfic. I've written lots to this story, and i can be encouraged to update faster if i get reviews!hinthint Thanks to my friends who encouraged me to continue this story! Cowgirl2010 is one of my best friends!wohh! Anyway, to the story...

Disclamer:I don't own anyone in this story so far!It all belongs to the mighty George Lucas!

**Chapter 1:A King is born**

"Gareth!Bant!Siri! I have the best idea ever!"Obi-Wan said, skidding to a stop in front of the group.

"What this time? The whole 'try to bribe teachers' idea was killed when it was born."Siri said as she rolled her eyes.

"This is way better! We should prank people!"Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly.

""Hey!thats pretty good!"Bant commented, already thinking up something.

"I have the perfect victim!"Obi-Wan said, rubbing his hands together.

The four friends walked into one of the classes that they all had together. Obi-Wan winked at Gareth,who winked at Bant, who winked and Siri. Miss Tachi rolled her eyes at them and lay the prank in place. She was the respectible one in the group, so she WOULDN'T play a prank on someone, or so everyone expected.

"I was wondering if you wanted us to read this."Siri said to the teacher, as her excuse for getting up before the teacher sat down.

"Yes padawan Tachi, I assigned that page too. Take a seat please."

She did, glancing at Obi-Wan. "The things I do for you.." she mummbled. He smiled at her.

He knew she loved hanging out with them. The teacher to lecture on Bacci(sp?), a language he was sure he'd never need. The teacher lectured for a while, but finaly gane the class an assignment. Some report to writein Bacci. They could start now, so the teacher was about to sit down. But little did Master Vorak know, he was walking, well sitting, right into trouble. He sat, but had the most irresistable urge to move around in his chair. Vorak calmed the urge, and reached for his pen, but moved and everyone looked up. He looked down, and didnt see the four smile as he squirmed. Everyone was watching now, even Haka, one of Obi-Wan's enemies.

"Haka, can you keep the class in order while I am absent for a bit?" Master Vorak asked, now realy wondering what was wrong with him.

"Yes sir." Haka, the responsible one of the 13 years said.

The four Padawans leaned in. The teacher wasn't the real target, Haka was. Haka walked to the front of the room, and decided to sit on the stool, not the teacher's chair, wisely. All four leaned back at the same time, and covered their faces with their datapads. Suddnely out of nowwhere(an area around Obi-Wan's desk) a frog shot up, over the students, and landed roght on Haka. Gareth somehow knew that Haka hated anphibious creatures, and had decided on a frog as the projectile.Haka let out a yell and fell off the stool into some invisible glue, laid before class. Haka attempted to pet the frog off of his chest, but his arms where stuck to the floor. Another frog came out of nowhere and landed next to Haka, who screamed that frogs where invading, and going to eat him. The class had been snickering but now they burst out laughing. The 3 boys and a girl joined in, laughing the hardest. Haka looked up, watching them laughing and spotted Kenobi, who was on the verge of tears. Haka pried himself up andshooed the frogs away, being careful not to touch them.

The teacher came intp the room,and saw the whole scene of Haka pealing himself off the follr. He walked twoard Haka and faced the class, who suddnely weren't laughing anymore.

"Who did this!"Vorak demanded to know. Everyone was silent. Just then another frog came out of the blue, and wacked Master Vorak in the face, where it stuck to him. Everyone held down laughter as Haka tried to help pry it off Vorak's face. The bell rang and by the time Vorak had said 'class dismissed' everyone was gone, including Haka.

Obi-Wan and the others burst out laughing when the got into the hallway.

"I have to say, the frog in the face was unexpected, but added another laugh!"Siri smiled.

Kenobi may be weird, but he and his friends where fun to be with. Haka stood in Obi-Wan's way to his next class, his friends still with him.

"I know it was you! You messed with the wrong Jedi this time, Kenobi!"Haka yelled.

Obi-Wan stated very siriously, "I'm sorry Haka, but I have to ask. Are you going to get that frog slime out of your hair before next class?"

Haka screamed and ran in serch for the nonexistant frog slime in his hair. Obi-Wan and his friends burst out laughing

"He's always good for a laugh."Bant confirmed.

They all headed for different classes, and the day continued on, lightened greatly. The incident was the talk of the 13-year-olds for two days straight, all wondering who did it.


	2. Better Grab the Garlic

Hey, new chapter! I already have most all fo this prewritten, so I could get it all up, but I'm a realy slow typer. And another FYI: I get most of my ideas from my friends. We are a weird bunch.

Reviews:

heng huo:Thank you for my first review!The frog was one fo those random ideas i get.

cowgirl2010:yes, you where the one who read the first chapter and told me to go on!thanx!look what it came to!

Chapter 2

Better Grab the Garlic...

Obi-Wan, who after all the pranks he had pulled on teachers and classmates became known as the King. After he received the nickname he dubbed Siri "S". She always set up the pranks for the group. Bant became "B"-she could get her hands on anything short of illegal goods. Gareth or "G" became manager. He managed funds. The King did everything. He planned the pranks making them foolproof. After all of his pranks he established his trademark as a K left at the scene. "Hey guys my place is free tonight. You can come around at 7."h said over the system they shared. Gareth could figure out how to mutate a system and make it work for them.

"Ok, got a plan?" G asked.

"Yeah, this one is for my 'best friend'"

Haka had become known as his "best friend".

Obi-Wan was at his computer. He had some stupid report to write and it was almost 6, time for supper. His door opened slightly.

"Doing homework" Obi-Wan said thinking it was Qui-Gon. The door did not shut and Obi-Wan looked up.

"Oh, it's you Babe"

Siri's cat came slinking it. The cat practically lived with him. It got into his lap and started purring.

Siri Would take it home tonight, he supposed.

"Obi-Wan! Supper!" Qui-Gon called. Ob-Wan sprang up dropping the cat, and raced down the short hall and slid to a stop on the wood floor in the kitchen on his socks.

"Food, yes food" said Obi-Wan.

"Must you speak so primitavely?" Qui-Gon asked. This was their way of fun, fighting with each other. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and grabbed some food.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Padawan!" Qui-Gon said sternly.

"Sorry" said Ob-Wan.

When Qui-Gon wasn't looking he rolled his eyes again. They say down and started to eat.

"So, can my friends and I watch a movie tonight, no vampires either" Obi-Wan asked, remembering how Bant had been paranoid for days that the vampires were everywhere.

"Is your homework done?" asked Qui-Gon.

"All that is due for tomorrow" answered Obi-Wan.

"Alright, fine but not too late" said Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan smiled. He had watched some EduVid last night to please Qui-Gon and it was paying off.Babe came and sat on his lap as he worked on his plan in the living room. Babe came and sat on his lap as he worked on the plan in the main room.

"Obi-Wan, what is that!"Qui-Gon askedas he pointed at the cat

"A cat"

"Why is it here?"

"Ohh, its not mine, its Siri's. She seems to like it here, and comes around smotimes."

"Well, get it out of my quarters."

"Ohh, come on, if you pet it, I bet you'll start to like it!"Obi-Wan pursuaded.

"Ohh, alright, fine, but I don't want you taking in strays and keeping them here."Qui-Gon said as he reached down and petted the black and white cat. As soon as Babe felt his touch, she started purring and rubbing against his hand.

"Aww, see? She likes you."

Qui-Gon sat down and the feline settled in his lap. Obi-Wan smiled. Animals would be Qui-Gon''s downfall.

"Where did Siri get her?"

"I don't realy know. I think it was a stray. Siri says she might have kittens, and that I can ahve one if you'll let me." the cat rubbed against Qui-Gon's chest, winning his heart fully.

"Yeah,ok, I suppose. What are you doing?"

"Umm, drawing."

"Drawing what?"

"Umm, a project."Obi-Wan said, half lieing. Qui-Gon eyed him, but accepted the answer. He got up and went to his room, the cat following him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang a few minutes later, but Obi-Wan didn't move. They always rang the doorbell, but then let themselves in.

"Hey." It was Gareth, Siri, and Bant.

"Hey guys. What do you think Haka's most afraid of?"

"Frogs."

"Ok, besides frogs."

"Oh! I saw him go to the other side of the hall when tht bin was spilled today, so apparently he's afraid of garbage."Siri said. "It was quite funny, acctualy."

Obi-Wan smiled and layed out the plan. Qui-Gon walked in and they all immediatly stopped what they where doing and stared at him.

"What?"

"Umm, we're kinda talking in private, and it's a secret."

Alright, I'll stay here then."Qui-Gon commented. Obi-Wan was puzzled.

"Umm, why?"

"Because I want to know what you and your friends are up to." There was total silence for a while.

"So what Holovid do you want to watch?"Obi-Wan quickly said. They decided on what they where going to watch and took their usual chairs.Qui-Gon soon left, seeing it was one of those intense action vids that Obi-Wan lived for, and Qui-Gon couldn't stand.

"Stars, your master is annoying." Gareth commented.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to LIVE with him!" Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah, I feel for you,"Bant said,"He's so...weird."

"I know. He snores too."

Bant suddenly came up with an idea. "What if he's a vampire?"

"Yeah! He doesn't like garlic, and he has barely any mirriors, so he can't see himself, you know what I mean?" Obi-Wan siad quickly.

"Yeah,"Siri said,"Well, does he sleep with his arms crossed?"

"I don't know, I don't watch him sleep!" Obi-Wan protested, becoming slightly worried. Qui-Gon smiled. He had been listening, and had heard the whole conversation. 'The king' needed to be pranked. He hurried off to ready the prank.

"I'll check tonight." Obi-Wan said. That was the end of it, and they continued to watch the HoloVid. After the Vid was over, his gang left for hime.

"Master, i'm going to bed!"Obi-Wan called. He would sneak in in an hour to see if Qui-Gon slept with his arms crossed. The vampire possibility was scaring him. If he lived with a vampire, what was he going to do? Well, something would have to be done. He would tell Mace, he concluded. Mace would undersand.

Well Obi-Wan stayed up, not changint to his pajamas. It had been about an hour when Obi-Wan laid down the magazine he had been reading and slunk across the hallway into Qui-Gon's room. Qui-Gon's arms where folded across his chest, not a good sign. He moved close to Qui-Gon's sleeping form, well, he apeared to be sleeping. Qui-Gon suddenly woke and sat up, turning and looking at Obi-Wan, his eyes glowing. He opened his mouth to revieal fangs, like a vampire's.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"obi-Wan yelled his head off, and bolted out the door, out of their quarters, and down to Gareth's quarters, which where a little was down, and a turn to the right, yelling the whole way. Mace stuck his head out his door, which was right next to Jinn/Kenobi residence, and watched Obi-Wan pass.

"Shut up, padawan Kenobi! Some people are trying to sleep!"Others stuck their heads out to see what was going on. Obi-Wan ran all the way around the corner and to Gareth's. He rushed in, not ringing the bell, and bumped into Gareth on his way to the boy's room.

"He is! He realy is!A vampire!He had fangs, and he crossed his arms, and his eyes where** GLOWING**!"Obi-Wan rambled on.

"Just calm down!You can stay here tonight!"Gareth yelled, silenceing Obi-Wan. The freaked padawan started to calm down, and agreed that he should.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon was laughing his head off in their quarters, taking the contacts out, and the fangs too.

'Now he'll leave me alone for a while.' Qui-Gon thought, and went back to bed.


	3. Waxed!

Hey everyone. It's me again. Hope your enjoyingthe storyso far, and will enjoy it further! And by the way, with the letters/nicknames...yes i know im such a genious.sarcasticly,obviously.

Reviews

Nelarun: You know..I think i did...but I'll jut write a Garen in later, and stick with Gareth for now. Thanks for calling it to my attention though, and thanx for the review!

Chapter 3

Waxed!

The floors where waxed that night. They where waxed monthly, and tonight happened to be the night. This being about a week after the vampire incident, and Obi-Wan finding the fangs and one contact in the garbage the next day, knew that he wasn't realy a vampire. Well he hoped. Well, now that the floors had been waxed, and a pranking empire needed to be made, Obi-Wan and company decided to use this as an opportunity. In the morning the floors where slightly slippery everywhere.

Obi-Wan had slept over at Gareth's that night, and stayed in his tunic from the day before. He opened the door and slid intentionaly across the newly waxed floor.

"This will be a good day for the King."He said, chuckling to himself. As of now, he wanted the entire jedi population, not including Gareth, Siri, and Bant, to think he had no part in any of the King's dealings.

"Well, assuming he has a plan, lets hope it works."Gareth said from beside Obi-Wan. They ran and slid down the halls to their first class of the day, where they met B and Siri."Honestly, you boys are so immature."Siri stated.

Class and they decided to pass notes all through Language and Literature, becuase today Vorak was lecturing.

K: So you set up the prank yet S?

S: No, but I have lots of time in between History class and War Tactics to set up.

G: I can't believe the King is going to pull a prank on a leading Council member! If he gets caught, dead man walking.

K: Yeah, I know G, but the King can, and does, cover his tracks.

"Padawan Kenobi! What are you doing?" Master Vorak asked loudly.

"Umm, I was looking up some stuff relating to your discussion about various languages used on...different worlds?"Obi-Wan said quickly remembering the topic of discussion for today. Vorak eyed him, but continued to ramble.

S: Good save K!

K: Thanks, I only jsut remembered the topic, and made it up as I went, the best way to think!

B: Yeah! I want to know how you learned to negotiate and talk like that!

K: I guess I was jus born with it. I don't realy know.

The bell rang and Obi-Wan went off to lightsaber practice, while the rest of them headed to History.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan slid all the way, well half-way, there. When the bell rang, he started to run and slid, passing the door slightly, to lightsabers. He stayed in the back fo the room, so it would look like he'd been there the whole time.

"Kenobi!"

"Present!"

The class started. At the end of practice he was usualy reluctant to leave, but today he bolted out at the sound of the bell dismissing them to go to the scene of the prank.

"Master Windu, you are wanted in the 13 year wing." Came the voice of a tech officer. Bant had somehow bribed the tech officer to give the false announcement.

The group stood at a spot where they could see the banana peel that they had placed on the floor. Bant had somehow gotten the wax crew to was a certain spot on the floor. The spot where the banana peel lay currently.

Mace came walking into the wing. Siri threw a baseball across the wing. Acording to Qui-Gon, Mace could be the biggest ball-hog in the entire galaxy. Mace was only a few steps away from the flying ball, and apparently decided to catch it. Of course he wasn't watching he feet, who whould watch their feet while catching a baseball? He stepped on the banana peel as he ran to grab the flying baseball. He succeded in catching the baseball, but also went slipping down the hall on the banana peel, across the extra-waxed area. There was a poster assignment, adn today was presentation day. Mace somehow ended up smacking his head into some of the padawan's posters on the ride.

"AAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHH!"Mace was yelling throughout the ride, which echoed down the hallway, turning heads that wheren' turned already. Luckily, the King had some feeling for Mace, and had given him a massive pile of posters to land in after his skid-ride. Mace slid into them, and posters flew everywhere. Mace was sprawled out in his crash zone, trying to understand what had jsut happened. Obi-Wan picked up his specialy marked psoter, and unrolled it.

"I, THE KING, HAVE STURCK AGAIN. OHH, AND MACE...NO HARD FEELINGS."Obi-Wan read, and showed the audience of padawans and Mace. The whole ordeal had been filmed by a HoloCam, set up by their tech man, Gareth, so the younger and older padawans could see it later.

"How could someone do this? I haven't been pranked since...Well, who is this King guy anyway?"Mace asked. Throught the laughter Obi-Wan relpied.

No one knows, but he pranks teachers all the time. So don't feel to bad. Guess he's moving up the chain of comand then."

Siri giggled, and Mace turned an interesting shade of red, picked himself up, and walked down the hall, mumbling all the way.

They would pick up the Vid later. They had class to get to, but enjoyed and joined the laughter as they walked to their next class.


	4. The King Covers his Tracks

Hi. It's me again. Not that it's a bad thing, but I suppose the only reason your here is to read the fourth chapter right? Not like you want to listen(well read) to me babble all day do you? Well, anyway...Reviews are extremely appreciated! So please review!

Chapter 4

"The King always covers his tracks..."

The 13 and 14 year olds ate at the same time in the cafeteria. the pranksters where away from the usual crowd.

"Ok, you you need to get the HoloVid, yes?"Obi-Wan asked G, their tech wiz. Gareth opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a tech officer on the intercom system

"I've been informed to tell all 13 year olds that the tape of Master Windu's slight mishap in the hallway has been found and is being decoded. If the culpret would like to name himself before the tape is decoded, he or she is instructed to do so now."

The room was silent. Suddenly all the 14 years started to aske the 13 years what had happened. If the 14 years knew, then the wholeTemple will know within the day. Good publicity, but badnews. The King's friends all watched him for a plan of action.

"We have to get that tape. If we dont' we're incriminated for sure." Obi-Wan said as he started to formulate a plan out loud to them. By the end of lunch, they where ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all snuck out and met in the hallway next to the tech center. All where wearing black overcloaks. Bant pried open the door, and they all began serching for the Vid. Once they finally found it they snuck back to the hallway.

"Hey! What are you doing!"Mace's voice came from behind them.

"Run!" was the only suggestion that Obi-Wan could lend. They ran, Mace trailing them. They went down the 13 year wing. Obi-Wan watched the floor so he wouldn't slip. He looked up and saw a figure standing in his way. Obi-Wan backpedaled furiously, but to no avail.

"AHHHHHhhh!"Obi-Wan yelled as he smached into Mace. Siri, Bant, and Gareth had seen Mace, and had stopped to witness Obi-Wan's uncerimonial stop. Obi-Wan slid the Vid over to Bant.

"Go."

They all hesitated. Finaly Gareth turned to go, Bant behind. Siri stayed a few more seconds then took off after them.

Mace pulled off Obi-Wan's hood.

"Ah-ha! Your the King!"

"Acctualy, technicaly, I just work with him."Obi-Wan said, refering to the King part of his brain that he worked with. And technicaly not denying that he was the King.

"Who was helping you, Kenobi?"

"I'll keep them to secrecy, thank you very much...ow,ow,ow..."Obi-Wan said as Mace jerked him up and pulled him along by the padawan braidto Yoda's Quarters. He knocked on the door, but Yoda was already there.

"Sense you, I did. Heard Kenobi, also, I did." The smell of Yoda's quarters hit Obi-Wan, who held his breath

"Padawan Kenobi was in the records room, and stole the HoloVid. He was out after hours. He also had accomlices that he refuses to name them!"Mace said practicaly shouting.

"Punished he should be."Yoda said, although not for which part.

"Kenobi! 2 weeks kitchen and floor duty!"Mace said. Mopping and fixing food every minute he had to spare? Not without a fight!

"But Master Windu, I won't have time to do my homework! And a Jedi's education is central to becoming a Knight, which is a goal of mine."Obi-Wan siad, trying to draw Mace into an arguement, which he could win.

"I won't hear it Kenobi. Unless you name your friends, your carrying out the punishment." Obi-Wan was about to protest, but only replied "Yes, Master Windu." Mace smiled. The boy would tire and tell him easily.

Obi-Wan was excorted back to the Jinn/Kenobi quarters by Mace. Mace apparently told Qui-Gon everything while Obi-Wan waited in his room.

Qui-Gon knocked but didn't wait for an answer. Obi-Wan was petting Babe.

"So, you snuck into the tech center."

"Yes."

"I can only guess who the three were who where with you."Qui-Gon said, already knowing who they where easily. There was a pause.

"I didn't tell Mace." Qui-Gon added. Obi-Wan was startled.

"I thought you would. Why not?"

"Because..becuase I guess I'm slightly proud of you."

"Proud? Of what? I just got myself into loads of trouble, and your proud of me?"

"No..well yes, but not that. But you took the blame for your friends, and your keeping them out of trouble. Your finally growing up, Obi-Wan."

"And your admitting this to my face? Wow, at least I feel a little better now...but I still have cleaning and kitchen duty!" Obi-Wan admitted, then protested.

"Yes, but you'll be fine. Just remember your doing it for your friends."Qui-Gon said.

"But seriously, Master! 2 weeks! I'll die!"

"It's only because Mace doesn't like to be made fool of."

"Well, the King will not be intimidated! Umm, well thats what he said.."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, putting a hand on his shoulder,"I know, alright? It doesn't matter, you know I won't tell on you."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Thanks, Master."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Obi-Wan's punishment wore on. And on. And on. He only got about 4 hours of sleep, it seemed. But he wouldn't give up, for the sake of his friends, although they tried to pursuade him to.

(A/N. I had more on this whole deal, but I took it out, to save space, nad it was boring)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So?Love it? Hate it? PLZ R&R!


	5. EMTM!

Hey all. I didn't get very many reviews, but I'm going to keep posting to try and salvage this. This chapter was extremely fun to write!

Chapter 5

Evil Mystical Talking Muffin!

(aka:EMTM)

Obi-Wan continued his punishment and by the 19th day, he was becoming slightly delusional. That morning, he was searching for food before going to the kitchens. He pulled out a half-frozen english muffin. He thawed it, and laid it down to go get the butter. He came back, and dropped the butter container... The english muffin was moving! Not only that, it was sprouting arms, and legs! Obi-wan blinked, and rubbed his eyes. The muffin was now growing a face! It stood up and looked at him. They both stared.

"I, Sir Muffin of England, proclaim that english muffins, like myself, and all other foods, excluding spinach, enjoy being eaten! And furthermore, humans and aliens alike do not like spinach, unless they are evil enough to withstand its evil and horrid taste!" The muffin looked slightly proud "Oh, and by the way my good lad, I prefer being eaten **_WITH_** butter!" Obi-wan had been totally speechless until now.

"Umm...sure." mumbled Obi-Wan. The muffin smiled and feel back into being an inanimate object.

Qui-Gon had awoken early to see Obi-Wan off. The boy was having a hard time keeping up. He admitted he would too. He was just walking into the kitchen when he saw an english muffing floating for a second, then hearing Obi-Wan shriek, and throw the muffin at the same time!

"Ahh! Haunted muffin! Ahh!" The muffin now lay still. Qui-Gon was as confused as Obi-Wan, but apparently Obi-Wan just hadn't been enough sleep. He had grabbed a pan and was now beating the muffin with it. The pan was hitting the hard floor, and the noise was quite loud. Obi-Wan was now screaming out, "Die! DIE YOU EVIL MYSTICAL TALKING MUFFIN, YOU!" as he practically beat the thing into the floor. Qui-Gon was speechless, so he watched Obi-Wan. He was sure his padawan had probably woken up their neighbors. Mace was one of them, and the relatively new Master, Ki-Adi-Mundi. Across the hallway was another Knight. He seemed easy going enough not to care what obnoxious noise was coming from across the hallway, but Mace was furious. Mundi he didn't know well, so this was probably a test run. Obi-Wan had paused to see if the muffin was still moving. Qui-Gon decided that to make this interesting, he moved the muffin slightly with the Force. Obi-wan grabbed **_the_** largest pan they had and let out some kind of war cry and commenced brutally, and savagely massacring every cell of the muffin. Someone started pounding on the wall. It was Mundi. Apparently, he wasn't terribly concerned, but someone was at their door, pounding it quite hard as well.

"JINN! YOU SHUT UP OR I'M COMIN' IN TO SHUT YOU UP MYSELF!" Obviously, it was Mace Windu. Obi-Wan suddenly stopped. The muffin was totally squished. It was flatter than a pancake. Obi-Wan knelt down. "What have I done! It was talking! I've **_murdered_** Sir Muffin!" Obi-wan was totally freaking out. Mace had stopped pounding, apparently satisfied. Mundi had stopped before Obi-Wan had. Obi-Wan was trying to calm himself down. "Ok, Ok, it wasn't real. You were just imagining him...Oh man! What if all the other english muffins hear that I killed him? What if they attack me in my sleep! I've always liked english muffins, but I'm probably on their 'Most Wanted' list now! Oh Force! What am I going to do! What if he had a family!" Obi-Wan stopped, apparently wondering how english muffins could have a family. He turned slightly and spotted Qui-Gon. "Master! The muffin! It talked, and it flew! And...and..."

"Alright padawan, calm down! It was only a muffin! It doesn't talk to you or fly!" Ok, so it had flown, but he didn't really know how to explain that one.

"But! But!" Obi-Wan was seriously confused. Then it all seemed clear. "They like to be eaten. Gareth was right!" Gareth was going to turn 14 in a month, and he had started eating like a Hutt. Qui-Gon was slightly confused now, but he figured it was another one of those 13-year-old theories that were never true.

"Obi-Wan, find something to eat and get to the kitchens." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan nodded, peeled the remains of Sir Muffin off the floor, ate something else, and left.

"Gareth Gareth Gareth!" Obi-Wan yelled as he rushed to their table at lunch. Siri and Bant rolled their eyes. This would be interesting. Obi-Wan ploped down in his spot. "You were right! Food likes to be eaten, an english muffin told me this morning!"

"Obi-Wan...I hope once mopping and kitchen duty are over, you will go back to normal,

because you're scaring me!" Gareth replied. Obi-Wan seemed slighly put out, but they talked over how the holo-vid playing had went. That was a while back, but they hadn't had time to discuss it. Gareth was now accepting any requests from Jedi for pranks, but Obi-Wan still needed to write theplans and decide which they would do. Everything would return to normal once the King's punishment was over. Then their life of pranking would continue.


	6. Another Idea

Hey, I'm back!I'm glad of all the hits I recieved! Still am seeking reviews though!

Reviews:

caffinatedcheerleader:Well, I think it's kinda the way I have it. And this is the only way I can write it. If I skip a few years, after Qui-Gon dies, Obi-Wan will become sirious, don't worry!

Obi-wan finished mopping on the 14th day, and when he came home, he flopped on his bed and fell asleep. Qui-Gon called him at 10:10. He was sleeping still. Well, at least tomorrow was the weekend and he didn't have classes.

The next day, Siri called Obi-Wan's comm and Qui-Gon answered.

"Oh...Umm, is Obi-Wan there?" asked Siri.

"He's sleeping, and if you really want to talk to him, you can come to wake him up, because I really don't want to try!" said Qui-Gon

"Well, ok, when he wakes up, just tell him I called" Siri requested. Siri's message wasn't delivered until the next day when Obi-Wan came out of his room.

"You were really tired, weren't you?" asked Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, at least it's over now. Well, for today. Oh, Siri called."

"Really! YES!...I mean, oh...well I better call her back." said Obi-Wan quickly, then ran off.

"Sometimes that kid is so weird." laughed Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan called Siri. "Did you find a good request?"

"Yes."

"Well? What is it?"

"Calm down sleepy head. Ok, it's a request for a prank on Master Windu. Apparently, they were impressed that you could prank Mace, but they said something **_really_** good, real big. Big pay off too if we do it, and maybe a bonus if we do it well. Got any ideas?"

"Should we do the entire temple, or just the 13 years?"

"Well, for the bonus, the whole temple if possible."

"I'll work on it," Obi-Wan said, then cut off the comm link.

-------------------------------One Week Later...---------------------------------------

"Hey guys! I got an idea!" Obi-Wan yelled out as he came to their lunch table.

"About the prank? Please don't tell me it's _still _about that note you sent me in History... That was the worst _ever!" _Gareth said ecstatically.

"No! This is _way_ better! Ok, you know that one day where all the students eat with the Knights and Masters? The one where you eat together and figure out which Masters you might try and be apprenticed to? Well, it's only two-and-a-half weeks away. I can tell you, I bet Mace isn't getting a padawan this year." snickered Obi-Wan

Bant rolled her eyes. "_Everyone _wants Master Windu, are you crazy!"

"Well they won't after he's pranked!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"What are you gonna have us do? Throw an 'evil' bag of english muffins at him for you, and hope they come alive?" Siri commented.

"Hey, I'm not taking _any _risks that some muffin might have been his friend!" Obi-Wan described the plan to them.

"I don't know how we're going to do that in two-and-a-half weeks! That's going to be the most complicated one we've _ever _done! I mean, the bribes, the setup, the seating arrangement, you're going in deep!" Bant Said.

"I'm not going for wimpy stuff here, this is gonna be like...to show the temple what I can do!" Obi-Wan said. "Gareth, we need that money so we can start." Siri said. The day they were planning would go down in history as the King's firs prank for everyone to see, _and _know his power to prank _any _of them at any given time.


	7. Preparation

Hey, me again. Sirioulsy, I want reviews! Anyway, I guess I'd better get on with it then. Here's my next chapter.

The planning was going smoothly, after a few snags. They had gym class today, and they were learning some stupid sport that wasn't from a world he was familiar with. They were bouncing a ball, and throwing it into a hoop. They worked on passing the ball back and forth, throwing it at each other's chests. He and Bruck Chun were paired together. Again the worst enemies met. Bruck seemed to be gathering a gang, and now he had five boys who hung around with him. Bruck had been the bully when they were younger, and had taken Obi-Wan as a regular punching bag. Well, at least until he had found a group of friends. They both looked at each other. The objective of the game was to not step out of the "box," while passing the ball back and forth.. They started throwing it back and forth, becoming more violent with each throw. Soon they were the only group left. Everyone watched as they chucked it back and forth, over and over. (Bruck apparently had enough because he chucked the ball, then threw a hook punch, hitting Obi-Wan in the cheek bone. Obi-Wan almost stepped back, but threw himself at Bruck catching him in the stomach. The Master who supervised the gym classes ran over and tried to separate the fist fight, but to no avail. Finally he decided, as the rolled on the floor, just to put a Force bubble around them until they stopped. The fight lasted for a while until Bruck finally broke away. They glared at each other. Siri and Bant had covered their eyes, but Gareth had been yelling out, "Block! Right hook! Oh...That's Ok! Block!" the whole time.

"Kenobi, Chun! To the Council Room! NOW!" The gym couch yelled out. He had gotten cornered, and had to break the bubble, then got caught in the middle. He had been hit slightly, but he was fine. They both headed off. They waited outside the room. A Jedi had been in the Council Room. He was one of those who didn't exactly like Obi-Wan. The man smiled "What this time, Kenobi? Try something foolish again!" Obi-Wan glared. "No Just a misunderstanding." Obi-Wan went in first. The whole council looked puzzled.

"Why are you here?" Mace asked.

"I was...defending myself." He said, dodging the question.

"With who, and how, ask you we do?" Yoda replied.

"Bruck Chun punched me in the face, then I defended myself...so, that's that." Obi-Wan said, not exactly proud nor ashamed.

"If fought back you hadn't, not here would you be." Yoda pointed out.

"So you expect me to let him walk right over me?" retaliated Obi-Wan

"No, but Padawan Kenobi, you have been getting into trouble lately and this isn't helping you." Mace said, not completely over the midnight hallway incident.

"Then what do you ask of me!" Obi-Wan felt his face getting hot. Why were they saying he shouldn't have defended himself, even though there were encouraged to defend in almost every situation?

"We ask you not to let this happen again." Mace nodded, apparently in dismissal. Obi-Wan was almost out the door when Mace said to him, "Oh...and unless you want to stay in trouble, I would suggest that this 'King', moving his fingers in quotation marks, fade away."

"Master Windu, I can't, and won't, convince him to stop. Oh, and as a little parting word with you, I would advise you to beware of potatoes for a while." Obi-Wan flashed a grin and walked out. Bruck went in as Obi-Wan left, slamming into his shoulder as he passed, knocking Obi-Wan sideways, because he wasn't ready.

"Watch where you're going, Kenobi." Bruck smiled his evil smile.

"Well at least I have a master. You'll be deported to grow crops or something nerfherder." Obi-Wan gave him a quick smile of his own, and turned away. Big mistake. Bruck tackled him, knocking over one of the end tables, shattering a holobook that had laid on top. He pinned Obi-Wan, then let Obi-Wan roll over and pin him. Plo Koon came out of the Council Room, followed by the others, to see Obi-Wan pin Bruck.

"Kenobi! What are you doing!" Mace yelled. Obi-Wan quickly let Bruck up, knowing he had been tricked.

"I was defending myself again," stated Obi-Wan bluntly.

"Work twice, that will not," Yoda said.

"Right, well, it's true and Jedi aren't supposed to lie."Obi-Wan said as Bruck got back up.

"You liar! You tackled me when my back was turned!" telling the council exactly as Obi-Wan had done, only switching names. Obi-Wan didn't get angry this time.

"Masters, if you would excuse me for a moment..." Not waiting for a response, he turned 90° and decked Chun in the face. Bruck fell backwards to the ground. "Now, where were we?" Obi-Wan stated calmly.

"OBI-WAN! You just punched one of your classmates, and you're asking WHERE WERE WE!" blurted out Mace.

"Well, he was lying and dishonoring me in front of the Council, so I supposed it was a right written in the laws of the Senate, AND the extensive bi-laws of the Jedi, that I could defend my honor." Obi-Wan clearly knew the system well, whether he liked studying or not. The council thought. He would have to right if Bruck was lying. They could go look on the security records, but it would take days to first get the paperwork done, get it through the tech men, then find the right camera, and the exact time. This was going to take too long... So, what could they do? Who would they believe? The Council day was slow, so they decided to discuss this in a break between sessions. Mace was for Bruck, Yoda for Obi-Wan. Almost all the Council members weren't even listening after the first fifteen minutes. Obi-Wan went to lunch and told his friends about the fight.

"Ugly, but you'll come out on top one way, or another." Gareth said confidently.

"I hope so. So, how's the 'Potato fest' going?" The King asked.

"Well, we've gotten three catapults made, and two students who have agreed to help, for a price...It's within budget Gareth! Don't freak out." Bant said, briefing them on progress.

"I'm working on setup, studying layouts, and staff." Siri explained. "Bant, can you maybe get Bruck to sit next to Mace. Somehow by the 'random' seat selection?" The King asked.

"I'll try, some more payoffs though."

"Do it if you can." Just as The King finished talking, the comm system came on. "Attention all 13-year students. Your next gym class has been moved to Friday, because of a dodgeball 'incident' with the 14-years, in a matter NOT being released by anyone, including 14-years. That is all." They looked at the King. He smacked his head down on the table. Great, more gym time. I wonder who that substitute could be? He prayed to all the gods. Don't let it be Mace! Anyone but Mace!


	8. Problems

Now, I was going to go somewhere with this one, but I decided to abandon it. Sorry if it sounds stupid. And really I suppose i could jsut delete it, but I jsut wanted to post it anyway.

It was Friday, gym. The substitute teacher was late, not surprising since he wasn't Jedi, just civilian class. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as their new coach burst into the gym.

"Well? Why are you just sitting here! Five laps for being lazy!" The coach practically yelled. They all looked at each other. Who did he think he was? They started running. After the five laps, they began some stupid game. Obi-Wan was on the bench in the rotation. Another boy was out and they talked for a while. "You! Stand!" Obi-Wan looked around, then decided the coach meant him. "Name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Well, Padawan Kenobi, why were you talking in my class?"

"Because I was out and I was bored...?"

"Detention with me after the last bell." Obi-Wan was dumbfounded. A detention for talking? Yeah, he'd had about a million detentions, but never for something as stupid as talking.

"Umm, why 'mast-..umm Sir..'" he asked.

"Because I said so." the coach said crossly, turning back to the game. They boy he'd been talking to mouthed "harsh" to him, and then turned away. After the last bell, he came to the gym. Coach was still there. "Ah, mister troublemaker is back. I've heard about you from the masters. Prankster, and friend of 'The King.' You can get into a lot of trouble knowing him." the civilian said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you're taking this risk?"

"Yes, he's my friend, why wouldn't I? And the Temple's boring, got to get some laughs here some time. So, how long are you here?"

"Sorry, that's classified information." As the couch turned away, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "And I expect that you think I'm acting too severely and rolled your eyes and made a face behind my back? You're very typical." the adult stated flatly. The King was slightly freaked out, but shook it off.

"Can't we get this over with?"

"Well, if you're that anxious, and I expect you are, I'll only give you 25 pull-ups to do." he said, then left. He quickly stuck his head back through the door, "Oh, and I"ll know if you don't finish, too." And left. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 'Ok, what was that all about?' he thought to himself. He continued as instructed, and figured he could just leave. He told Bant About the teacher and she laughed at him.

"He's just trying to freak you out. He can't know that much, I mean, he's a gym teacher!

"Well, It was creepy."

The next day was the vote on who would introduce the bands at the annual "dance," although the official title was "Jedi/civilan supper and dance," but that wasn't important.

"Oh, I hope it's not me. I mean, S, you could do it, but if I try I'll act like a giza in a rancor pit!" Obi-Wan said, relating how scared and horrible he would do the job.


End file.
